


翔水仙｜非典型ABO

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 樱井翔水仙 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 中込太（斑比）X藤堂步设定：发情期会变哭包的alpha





	1. Chapter 1

****中込太（斑比**** ** **）**** × ** **藤堂步****

自从所在大学的学生会接了新活动，藤堂步回到租住公寓的时间就一天比一天晚。 

周末前一日，所有成员都人心涣散，偏偏赞助商来了人商讨细节。藤堂作为会长，义不容辞地领着两个助手和对方一点点推敲宣传方案，全部结束后时间已经接近晚上七点。婉拒了对方一起吃饭的邀请，他匆匆去便利店买了两盒饺子，想想家里某个正在眼巴巴等待的人，又往购物篮装了对方爱吃的布丁。 

“我回来了。”

敲了几下门没得到反应，藤堂想不会吧难道还没回家，将塑料袋放在脚边，空出一只手摸出钥匙开门。屋里没有开灯，夕阳早早燃尽，连最微弱的光线都消失了。视觉毫无用武之地，嗅觉灵敏地捕捉到空气里浓郁的甜橙香。藤堂心里一动，将袋子放在玄关地板，手在墙上摸索灯的开关。 

“ あゆみちゃん………” 

灯光回到人间的下一刻，一个人准确地扑到他背后，长手长脚将他整个抱住。太过突然，藤堂像是被兜头浇了一碗混着蜂蜜的橙汁，又或者，直接被封进了蜜罐里。

他同时拥有了光和甜。

好不容易转过身，他捧起自家alpha的脸细细端详着——中込太原本就水灵灵的大眼睛现在更是水光潋滟，往下，鼻尖细细的汗珠似乎也是橙子气息的来源，嘴唇鲜艳，一看就是自己用牙齿折磨过了。一月一次的发情期令他脸色潮红，刚染不久的金发汗涔涔黏在额头和鬓边。自从买到合心意的耳饰后他就从未摘下，藤堂将他稍微长了些的鬓角挽到耳后，露出那个小小的银环。

他在发光。

浑身都散发着无力的性感的中込让藤堂无法拒绝，作为已经被标记的伴侣，藤堂不由自主就软下身，趴在他怀里颤抖，熟悉的热流从小腹缓缓升起。“斑比……”他呢喃着恋人的昵称，被中込捏住下巴交换了一个吻。发情中的alpha完全不掩饰自己霸道的独占欲，急切地勾着藤堂的舌头掠夺他的氧气，顺便吞下他一颗心。藤堂被他亲得喘不过气，想推开时却听见平时强势的青年呜呜咽咽地表达爱意，心一下子就软了。一吻过后，天生体力较弱的omega完全败下阵来，供他的恋人享用。

规规矩矩扣至顶端的衬衣被蛮力撕开到胸口，脖子往下一片晶莹的白。中込舔着他的脖颈，缓慢地向下进攻，亮晶晶的水渍一路延伸到小腹。他握住藤堂的腰，抬头去看正半阖着眼喘气的人——明明是侵略者，他的眼神却令藤堂联想到某种受到惊吓的小动物。藤堂愤愤地瞪他，还没来得及在这人脑袋上敲打以示抗议，又被这个拥有无辜眼神的混蛋抢占先机，一口含住了乳尖。

藤堂发出一声自己都觉得羞耻的变了调的呻吟，连忙捂住嘴。

“你别咬，去卧室……等等……”

一段请求磕磕绊绊说完，牛仔裤也和内裤一起落地。藤堂双脚被绊住，动弹不得，只能任由中込把他翻身压在墙上，搂着腰向后提。他被迫撅高屁股，手指抽插带出的水声让他脸红地闭上眼睛。中込爱恋地舔吻他的后颈，还残存一点黏糊的少年音里全是情欲。

“忍不住了……”他带着鼻音的喘息让藤堂全身都在战栗，大脑一片空白。

“先让我来一次，好不好？”

这时候撒娇……太犯规了吧。藤堂迷迷糊糊地想，感觉后穴被手指拉扯着撑开，那根比平时更加坚硬火热的性器直直捅了进来。

“呜……”他被这猝不及防的顶弄逼出了一声呜咽，身后的人却抽泣起来，泪水一滴滴落在他滚烫的后颈。

“あゆみ好紧好热……呜，为什么会这么热……”中込啜泣着抱紧恋人——每一次，灭顶的情欲都让他不知所措。他一边哭一边顶腰，一次次操进眼前这具汁水淋漓的身体，接纳过他很多次的甬道热情地吮吸他的肉棒，绵软又紧致的包裹感让他欲罢不能。射精感越发强烈，仅仅是盯着藤堂雪白的脖子他都忍不住眼泪掉得更凶。他颤抖着去揉藤堂的小腹，摸到他体内自己的形状。

“斑比……”藤堂仰起脖子，后穴被刺激得一缩，紧接着微凉的体液涌进体内——第一次的量总是最多，他腿一软倒在中込怀里，喘息着看着自己的腹部一点点鼓起来。

——他被中込太填满了。

如果这是射在生殖腔，大概一次就能怀上孩子吧？藤堂出神地想，突然脖子一痒——身后大型犬又开始在他颈窝蹭来蹭去。

“对不起……我实在是受不了了……”中込很委屈地道歉。他泪眼朦胧，看见藤堂有个鼓起来的小肚子就下意识上手去压。

“哎，等等——”怀里人立刻小声呻吟起来。已经融化的奶油怎么会更软？中込像是陷在了比棉花糖还要绵软十倍的东西中，或者，干脆就是藏在了云朵里。崇尚力量的alpha唯独抵抗不了这样的柔若无骨，他眼眶通红，依然埋在藤堂身体里的东西又喷出一小股精液。

“等等——唔……”

一轮过后，没等藤堂提议先吃点东西补充体力，就被眼睛都哭红了的金毛小狮子一把抱起，三步并作两步走进卧室扔在床上。在床中心弹了两下后他勉强撑起身子，卧室没开灯，先前一番折腾让他头晕眼花，此时又处在背光，看什么都是一片模糊的金色。alpha发情时的不应期相当短，没等他抗议自己饿了，中込就性急地扑上来，搂着他一番胡搅蛮缠的亲吻，硬邦邦的性器抵在他腿根，就着适才分泌的淫液滑动。藤堂觉得痒，扭着身子想躲，却无论如何也逃不开身上哭包的钳制。哭包伸手去揉他的臀肉，在他耳边撒娇，央求他把腿并拢一点。他还没同意呢——就被推着被迫并拢大腿，那根滑溜溜的东西在他腿根戳来戳去，肿大的龟头偶尔会经过流水的穴口，却如同存心折磨他一般根本不进去。

“你……快别磨了……”他气不过，狠狠捏了一把中込的腰，听到痛呼才感觉解气一点。

“快进来。”他哑着嗓子催促。

“呜哇……あゆみ凶我……为什么……”哭包嘴角一撇。“为什么……”他迷茫地看着藤堂，乖乖停住，抽抽嗒嗒表示委屈，一边用力分开藤堂的腿，握住纤巧的脚腕推到他胸口。“这样呢？这样可以吗？”他一口气操进泥泞的穴口，在藤堂的尖叫和扭动中正式发动下一轮攻势。“原来あゆみ喜欢这样……怎么不早说呢？”他撅起嘴，“刚刚在客厅都没能好好看あゆみ的脸……”他托起藤堂的屁股，让他两条腿盘在自己腰上，抱着他下床去开灯。突如其来的光线让藤堂闭上眼睛，他背后一凉——中込居然就着这个姿势把他抵在了墙上，一点点亲吻他的脸颊和嘴角，

他长长的睫毛被灯光染成了暖黄色，情动的模样看得藤堂心里一阵温热的潮湿。他搂紧中込的脖子，凑到他耳边含住银环，又抚摸他的胸口，哄他抱自己重新回到床上。待到被顺毛的小狮子托着他在床边坐下，藤堂看准机会，按在他肩膀上的手稍稍用力——中込毫无防备，倒在床上，愣愣地看着藤堂跨坐在他身上，抬起臀部开始前后扭动。骑乘的姿势让他被迫进入到了更深的地方，肩膀被藤堂坚决地按住，他使不上力，只能享受。

藤堂肤白腰细，陷在情欲里连身体都是粉的。他闭着眼睛，让那根热棍在体内尽情搅动，被戳到敏感点了就仰着脖子呻吟，前后喷出的淫水流得到处都是。

好爽。太爽了。

omega天生拥有享受性爱的身体，藤堂兀自连续高潮了几次，回过神才发现被他压在身下的人已经哭得全身颤抖，胸口全是他射出的白浊。“这又是怎么了？”他明知故问，好笑地俯下身，趴在中込身上，一点点舔掉那些咸腥的液体，又含住他的乳尖，舌头牙齿齐齐上阵，轮流折磨两颗可怜的小豆子，直到它们在舔舐下晃晃悠悠立起来。中込发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，不知所措地抱紧埋在胸口的脑袋。

“别这样……别，你别咬啊——唔！”

藤堂刻意缩了缩后穴，顺利地让毫无防备的人在前后夹击下又去了一次。绵软的性器从他穴里滑出，几乎是立刻，中込就在他怀里蜷缩成一团。

“呜……”

“好了好了……乖。”知道自己欺负狠了，藤堂安慰地搂紧怀里歇斯底里抽泣的alpha，悄悄吐了吐舌头。

趁某人还在床上哼哼唧唧，藤堂抓紧时间去玄关回收被冷落的食物，把布丁放进冰箱，又顺手热了饺子。他回到房间，打算叫中込来吃点东西，却发现床上的人不见了。

“呼……” 

卧室地板上铺着厚厚的地毯，藤堂之前没注意，听到声音走近才发现靠墙那一侧的地毯上几乎堆起了衣服山。他一眼认出最上面是自己刚买的T恤，再往下看，还有他最喜欢的那件家居服，换季时收起来的围巾，居然连他高中时期的制服都……

他一边叹气一边把小山包拆开。一颗金色的脑袋最先露出，紧接着是脖子，锁骨，弯成一条优美弧线的背脊，腰……

中込太如同婴儿一样蜷缩在充满恋人气味的衣服堆里，光裸的身体布满星星点点的吻痕，抓痕，以及两人混在一起的体液。他的头发有点长了，几缕金色贴在后脖颈，耳尖通红，嘴唇微张，像半开的花。

“あゆみ……あゆみ……”他撸着自己两腿间的器物，一手紧紧攥住藤堂的睡衣，放在鼻尖贪婪地嗅着，嘴里不住地念叨恋人的名字。

看得藤堂额头上青筋直跳。

之前也出现过：每当遇上自己不在身边的发情期，平时嚣张的alpha就会变成娇气的小鹿斑比——穿上藤堂的睡衣，抱着藤堂最喜欢的那张小毯子，腺液汗液精液全部蹭在上面，直弄得一塌糊涂才算完。最可气的是被质问时还摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，说只有闻着あゆみ的气息才能安心。

这次也不例外。

闻到自家omega的气味，中込立刻睁开眼睛，手脚并用爬到黑着脸的藤堂面前。他怕藤堂生气，又忍不住委屈，两种情绪混在一起，他抓着藤堂的手，努力咬住嘴唇，嘴角一直向下撇。

“我好难受，我以为あゆみ又出门了……我好想你，真的好想………”一包泪在他眼里要落不落，他抱住藤堂，将他推倒在地毯上，张口就含住了他的性器。

……

总算安抚好发情期黏人鬼，藤堂累得眼睛都睁不开。中込这会儿倒是神清气爽，八爪鱼一样把人搂在怀里，一点点抚摸着他的背。

“对不起啊，让你这么累。”

“唔。”

“真的累了吗？”

“说什么废话。”捶。

“我说……不如我们毕业就结婚吧。”

“……嗯。”

****-END-** **


	2. 孕期

****孕期** ** ****

****

00.

如果有发情期的是alpha——引出的问题：当omega怀孕时，alpha发情该如何解决？

（递话筒）：藤堂步君？ 

藤堂步（黑脸）：……（糟心事请不要再提）

01.

藤堂步在若有若无的晨光中醒来。窗帘留了一条缝隙，他不耐烦地闭了闭眼睛，确认肚子里小家伙似乎正睡得安稳，才慢慢坐起身。 

另一半床已经空了，卧室门却是关着的。

他有些奇怪，但也没多想，毫无防备地拉开门——然后被猛烈袭来的柑橘味糊了一脸。

怀孕后反应越来越慢的脑袋慢一拍想起了日历上被标红的位置，藤堂痛苦地拍了下额头。 

……又来了。

大学毕业时，中込太真的如同他所承诺的那样，在毕业典礼后穿着学士服向他求了婚。前棒球队captain和前学生会会长的爱情童话顺利达成幸福ENDING，围观群众再不甘心也只能哭着祝福了。婚后不到半年，新婚夫夫在万般幸福上又多添了一层：藤堂怀孕了。

两人感情甚笃，进入社会后中込比学生时期沉稳了不少，藤堂在他无微不至的照顾下，只感觉和这个人在一起的每一天都如同情人节。

唯一不那么顺利的只有一件事：藤堂从小身体底子不好，医生建议他怀孕前期要格外小心，最好不要有激烈的运动。

——安抚发情期的alpha这种事，自然是不可以的。

越往餐厅走柑橘味就越浓。中込是个非常温柔的人，虽然是alpha，信息素却相当温和，不会让人感觉到攻击性。以往藤堂光是凭气味就能分辨出他的心情好坏：高兴时会如同蜂蜜一样甜蜜，心情不佳就酸涩不已。

惨了……

藤堂错觉自己走入了一方盛满了鲜榨柠檬汁的泳池，清爽又侵略性十足的气息令他腿都软了。

他心情不好的alpha低落地坐在桌旁，从藤堂的角度只能看到一个嘟着嘴的可怜巴巴的侧面。工作后中込没有再补染头发，金色已经褪去了一大半，只留下亮闪闪的发梢。

听见脚步声，他抬起头，还没来得及说话，眼眶就红了。 

“……”

藤堂无言地看着他。

“你得红眼病了吗？”

他拿起勺子喝了一口粥。 

中込哀怨地看他一眼，却不敢反驳。藤堂的妊娠反应很严重，初期可谓是相当辛苦。他本来就是隐形大魔王的性格，身体不舒服的情况下，即使本人极力克制，也不知不觉散发出比往日更可怕的气场，看向中込的眼神也像是控诉。

平时也就罢了，alpha在发情期特别容易安全感缺乏。中込忍了又忍——这真的很难做到，堆积了几个月的委屈却完全不听他要求，如同的泉水一样咕嘟咕嘟直往上冒，不一会儿就到了无可抑制的状态。

他在这个阳光灿烂的日子，坐在早餐桌旁，泪如雨下。 

藤堂：………

他无奈地放下筷子，坐到中込身边。 

“上次检查你也听医生说了，现在还不可以。”知道他实在是委屈狠了，藤堂没办法，柔声哄他，“……再坚持一会儿好不好？不会太久了，我保证。”

“哦。”

他耷拉着脑袋的模样特别像一只猫。

中込当然知道轻重，只是这种时候，情绪根本不是他能随便忍住的。

脸上被爱人安抚地亲了一口，心口沸腾的水终于慢慢平静下来。他委屈巴巴地点头，端起吃了一半的早餐扔进洗碗池。

用几集美剧打发了一上午，午饭两人简单对付了一下——藤堂一直都吃的不多，怀孕后胃口更差；中込处在特殊时期也没什么食欲，只是为了督促藤堂，自己勉强扒拉了几筷子。哄着藤堂去卧室睡午觉，他把积压的碗筷洗了，拖着沉重的步伐来到旁边小一点的房间。

因为担心控制不住自己，发情期时他根本不敢碰藤堂，连长时间和他共处一室都不敢。藤堂心疼他也没办法，只能把自己的旧衣服都找出来，堆在平时不用的客房，供发情时没有伴侣的气息就不行的alpha筑巢。

上午吞了几片抑制剂，中込头脑昏昏沉沉的，进了房间就迫不及待地扑到衣柜前，将所有带着藤堂气味的衣服扒出来，胡乱堆在身边。

他半跪着，将脸埋在一条冬天的围巾中。 

藤堂正常的信息素味道是白兰地——有一点甜，却也不是什么温和的酒。

“呜……”

他躺在衣服堆上，蜷缩起身体。

他想起最开始见到的，在新生欢迎仪式上演讲的藤堂步——穿着一本正经的西装，无聊的捧读，配上他真诚万分的语气和笑起来弯弯的眼睛，意外地让人如沐春风。 

温和到尖锐。

他记得曾经有人这么评价过这个不服输的omega。

社团招新时藤堂不出意料去了学生会。中込头脑不差，只是骨子里始终是运动少年，毅然加入棒球社，在春夏秋冬都有灿烂阳光的场上挥洒汗水。偶尔中込会眯着眼睛想那个在开学仪式上那么耀眼的人现在正在干什么，在办公室写企划？还是头疼拉赞助？

——要是他能再开心一些就好了。

脑中忽然冒出这个念头，他被吓了一跳，觉得自己真是够莫名其妙。

他没想到藤堂竟然会来看棒球比赛。

地区赛的最后一场，他在场上玩命地跑，眼角却突然扫到一个熟悉的人影。

藤堂难得没有穿他平时中规中矩的衬衫，头上还破天荒绑着应援带。

比赛毫无意外地输了，可他却不那么伤心——他看到了那个完美好学生的另一面，发现原来藤堂步有那么丰富的表情，知道他大笑时眼睛会过分地弯成一条缝，只露出两排白白的牙齿。

此后藤堂就常常出现在训练场的观众席上了。只是他再没像那天那样笑过，大部分时间都抿着嘴角，心事重重。

中込其实也听说了：学生会里有前辈看不起藤堂的omega身份，暗中给他使绊子。他原本以为藤堂大概不会在乎，现在看来并不是这样。

运动少年很想安慰他，却又担心自己笨嘴拙舌。和脑内的自己斗争了许久，某天训练后，他终于鼓起勇气拦住那个正要离开的人，和他说了第一句话。

接下来是第二句，第三句……第一千句，第一万句。一辈子。

——想到这里中込又要哭了。

怕吵到隔壁房间睡觉的人，他抓起一件衣服咬在嘴中，呜呜咽咽，眼泪流了满脸。

“你是想把这里淹了吗？”

衣服被粗暴地抽走，他迷蒙着眼睛看藤堂在自己身边躺下。藤堂侧过身，搂住惊讶的小鹿的脖子，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他湿漉漉的脸。 

“Bambi……抱着我。”

他轻声说。

中込小心地把他拥进怀里。孕期的藤堂身上总有一股奶味，加上甜的白兰地，变成一种类似于蛋奶酒的香甜。

他把脑袋埋在藤堂脖子里，满足地深深嗅着。藤堂揉揉他圆圆的后脑勺，不一会儿脖颈处就感觉到一片温热的湿润。

藤堂哭笑不得。 

“这么想我？”

他在中込耳朵上吻了一下。

“真的，好想あゆみ……”

alpha难得撒娇，声音黏糊糊的，又嫌不够似的在他颈窝使劲蹭了好几下。

“可是不行……”握着藤堂的肩膀把他推开，“你出去吧，”伤心加上委屈，斑比的哭腔又冒了出来，“我怕忍不住……”

藤堂心疼坏了。 

“要么帮你弄出来吧……手和嘴都行。”

他摸摸中込的脸，手往下滑，却被坚决地拉住了。

作为Alpha，中込深知自己发情期看着软弱爱哭，其实体力依然是极强的，被削弱的只有忍耐力和意志力——这样更危险。他绝不能冒险和藤堂有任何接触——拥抱已经是极限了，一旦失去控制，很可能会伤到藤堂肚子里的宝宝。

“不用，真的不用……”

情欲快要把他烧没了，他连声音都在颤抖。中込努力吞下泪意，牵过藤堂的手和他十指相扣，轻轻摩挲着他的手背。

“我没关系的……”

他在说服藤堂，也在说服自己，“あゆみ只要别离我太远就可以了。”

他无限眷恋地蹭着藤堂的脸颊。 

“——不能接吻，一吻就忍不住了。让我抱一会儿，就一会儿。然后你去睡觉。”

“可是……”

他学着藤堂刚刚安抚自己那样揉揉他的脑袋，在他额头上亲了一口。 

“乖。”

02.

终于度过了危险期，医生面对alpha哀怨的眼神，咳嗽着宣布可以做一些“运动”了——藤堂深感丢脸，狠狠瞪了中込太一眼。

中込倒是完全没有不好意思，笑眯眯地握紧他的手，大眼睛弯成月牙，看得藤堂又好气又好笑。

两人正准备离开，走到门口又被医生叫住。

“哦对了，两位是想要现在知道孩子的性别，还是——”

“现在！”

“出生的时候！”

藤堂转过头，不可置信地看着曾经以为心有灵犀的爱人，“现在知道不好吗？可以早点做准备。难道要等到出生才去买婴儿服？”

“可是我想要一个惊喜！”中込星星眼，“准备什么时候都来得及，如果现在知道，不觉得就失去拆礼物的心情了吗？”

藤堂被他意外的坚持震惊了。

“以前怎么没发现你这么浪漫？！”

“……”

医生推推眼镜，将他们送出门，“不用急着决定，等什么想要知道了再来就可以。”

两人回到家，结婚以来第一次闹起了别扭。孕期omega渴求alpha的信息素，睡觉时中込板着脸把藤堂搂在怀里，藤堂有心挣扎一下，最后还是败给本能，不情不愿地抱紧身边这颗橙子。

最近藤堂请了假在家休息，第二天早上中込磨蹭半天，眼看上班快迟到了卧室还一点动静都没有，这才沮丧地接受了藤堂不会起来送他出门的事实。一个上午他都心不在焉——他早就不生气了，但他担心藤堂还在生气，本来身体才刚刚好一点，自己为什么要和他冷战……

越想越心慌，中込干脆趁午休回去了一趟，却发现家里没人。

打电话给藤堂，那边接起来，说自己正在医院。

“你去医院了？”中込脚步一顿，立刻关上门向外飞奔，“是哪里不舒服吗？为什么不告诉我？”

“肚子有一点点疼，不过医生说是正常的。你放心，我是坐出租来的。”

藤堂一如既往的冷静，只是声音听起来有点疲惫。

中込立刻就心疼了。

“在那里等我。我马上去接你。”

“……诶？”

“我这就过去，你别动。”

他又重复了一遍。

挂了电话藤堂还有点想笑——这是忘了他们还在闹别扭？

直到看着藤堂在家里的床上躺下，中込一颗悬着的心才算放下。

“还去上班吗？”藤堂问。

中込摇头。去医院前他就向领导请了假——就算医生说没什么事，他也放心不下。

“留下来陪你。”

他也换了睡衣，钻进被子。藤堂温顺地靠过去，倚在他怀里。 

“下次有不舒服，一定一定要先告诉我。”

藤堂答应着，心想难道是要自己眼睁睁看着他一次次请假然后丢了工作吗。

“……这个孩子来的真不是时候。”他闷闷地说。

中込奇怪地看了他一眼——藤堂很少露出这种小孩子赌气似的的表情；再一想，也就明白了原因。

“怎么不是时候？我可是想要早一点有和あゆみ的孩子，越快越好！”

他故意做出一副气呼呼的样子，搂住藤堂，在他脑门上响亮地亲了一口。 

“……”

被他一闹，藤堂刚才的一点担忧立刻就消失了。

算啦——船到桥头自然直嘛。

他从善如流地把脑袋埋在中込颈窝里，心满意足地嗅了一大口。

好甜。

很少有人知道——连当事人也是很久以后才无意间得知：和某个alpha只看了场新生演讲就傻乎乎怦然心动的心路历程十分相似——藤堂步对中込太其实也是一见钟情。

从小藤堂就知道自己心思重，因此格外羡慕那些自信满满一往无前的人。进入大学后，他一边如饥似渴地学习，一边为了赚够学费和生活费夜以继日地打工；他进入了学生会，作为耀眼到碍眼的新人，前辈刁难他，把最繁杂艰难的工作推给他，他也只能接受。

看那个人打棒球是他最开心的时刻。

藤堂听见他的队友叫他Bambi——最近中込太染了金发，配上他亮闪闪的圆眼睛，真的如同一只沐浴在阳光下的小鹿。

好可爱。

他知道中込也在偷偷看他——这个人的眼神太清澈了，什么也藏不住。偶尔藤堂低下头回复邮件，放下手机时会捉到中込愣愣看着自己的目光，被发现后眼神乱飘，金色的睫毛在阳光下忽闪忽闪的。

……怎么可以这么可爱。

考试周藤堂没去训练场。身为omega他的体质一向不算好，熬得太过，全部考完后理所当然地病了。宿舍楼基本空了，藤堂蜷缩在被子里，高烧令他一会儿冷一会儿热，脑子迷迷糊糊，唯一庆幸的是早早把妹妹送进了寄宿学校。

实在太难受，他摸到枕头边的手机，眯着眼睛在通讯录里找到那个名字。

——一周前，他照常看完训练就准备走，却突然被拦下了。藤堂含笑把手机递给那个金色头发的alpha，让他输进自己其实早就打听到了的名字和电话，歪着头，目送他落荒而逃。

他金色的小鹿，人缘好得不得了，现在一定是和朋友在一起吧？不像自己，来这里之后几乎没时间和同学好好相处……

“中込……太。”

他捧着手机，失去了知觉。

高烧让藤堂无法控制自己的信息素，比平常更刺激一些的白兰地酒的气息从门缝中钻出，将因为接到来自藤堂的无声电话、放心不下赶来的中込兜头罩住。

第二天藤堂醒来，首先看见的就是醉倒在自己床前的中込太。

——直到现在，遇到藤堂大量散发出信息素的时刻，某个酒量不好的alpha还是会迅速进入微醺的状态。

真的……太可爱了。

一周后。

“欢迎回来……怎么了？”

藤堂奇怪地看着爱人一副藏不住得意的样子。

中込故作矜持地咳嗽一声。

“……我知道了。”

“哈？”

“上周，你去哪了？”

“……”

藤堂转身就走。

“哎哎哎，” 中込跟在他身后跳脚，“上周你去了医院！”

“所以呢？”藤堂脚步不停。

“所以——你一定趁机问了医生那件事。”

“那件事？”

“别装了，” 准爸爸一脸幸福的傻笑，“你早就知道我们会有一个女儿，对不对？”

藤堂完全呆住了。

“你说什么……”他一把抓住中込的手腕，“你再说一遍。”

“我们会有一个……等等，”中込终于觉察到不对，“你——你真的不知道？”

被巨大的幸福感砸中，藤堂也没心思和自家傻乎乎的alpha计较了。他捂住嘴，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。

“我们要有一个女儿了……”

他朝中込伸出手，立刻被他抱进怀里。

有非常温柔的亲吻落在他头顶。

“嗯……我们要有一个女儿了。”

03.

婚后藤堂没有改姓——除了本人意愿，中込也不觉得有什么不好，甚至还因为心疼藤堂怀孕辛苦，提出让女儿也随他的姓氏。

他一脸认真地说出这个提案时，藤堂已经到了孕晚期。被水肿折磨，藤堂纤细的脚踝变成了一个馒头。中込咬着嘴唇替他按摩，藤堂有点不好意思，但又实在舒服，不一会儿就躺在枕头上昏昏欲睡。

几周前女儿的名字已经取好，单一个“悦”字。

“藤堂悦？”

他被中込捞起来搂在怀里，晕晕乎乎地念。

“嗯！”中込喜悦地点头，越想越觉得自己的决定正确。

“果然很好听，”他陶醉地来回念叨两遍，喜气洋洋地宣布，“就这么决定了！”

藤堂哭笑不得，“其实我不是很在意这个……”

“あゆみ这么好看，女儿继承了这个姓氏一定也会很好看！啊不过，要是她和あゆみ长得一样好看，我就要担心死了……”

话题跳跃太快，听得藤堂一愣一愣的。

中込激动地从床上弹起来，光着脚在地上走来走去。

“alpha和beta都还好，万一分化成omega，岂不是成了当年あゆみ的翻版？”

“那个……”

中込瞪着他圆溜溜的大眼睛，“当初あゆみ身边就围了那——么多居心不良的人！万一悦悦被骗了怎么办！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”

他蹲下来抱住头。

“………”藤堂无语，“这么担心，那就不要和我姓好了？”

“不好！”中込又像兔子一样跳上来，蹲在藤堂旁边，“我只是……哎，あゆみ不担心吗？”他低下头，胡乱地去亲藤堂，“あゆみ这么好看……”

隐约感觉谈话的走向有点不对，藤堂艰难地把脸从中込的亲吻下解救出来，推着他的肩膀，“等等……”

alpha是天生的捕猎者，看准猎物后不依不饶地追上来——这次直击重点，一口叼住藤堂的嘴唇。

“唔……”

这个吻开始得猝不及防，中途慢慢变得温柔。

房间只开了一盏夜灯，两人亲昵地贴着脸；陷在似水柔情中的alpha，气味是又轻又柔的橙花香，藤堂颤抖着舔他的脖子，齿间都是温热的甜。他闭上眼睛，身体中仿佛有一个旋钮被缓缓拧开。

颈部的腺体开始发热，白兰地温柔又热烈的气息引诱着alpha；在他上方，中込的喘息逐渐粗重，只有打碎了一千瓶橙花精油才能得到的浓烈香气在一瞬间爆开——在伴侣直白的邀请下，他发情了。

藤堂感觉自己被翻了个身，一个有点颤抖的怀抱贴上来。中込压抑地亲吻他的后颈，连呼吸都是香甜的。 

“可以吗？”他的嘴唇贴在藤堂耳边。

藤堂回头和他接吻。 

“有什么不可以的……”

情欲让他眼尾变成了绯红。藤堂懒洋洋地张着嘴，任由中込对他又亲又舔。语调嗔怪。

“医生不是说了吗？斑比想做什么，都是可以的。”

男性omega在孕期会出现比较明显的胸部，为以后喂养孩子做准备。中込低头去揉他软软的乳房，把头埋在浅浅的乳沟里，泪水蹭了藤堂一身。好久没做，熟悉又新鲜的快感仿佛电流在他皮肤上游走，藤堂其实也有点把持不住，也就任由这颗脑袋在他胸口蹭来蹭去。贪吃鬼含住左乳，对着小小的莓果又吸又咬，他被吸得腿软，熟悉的情潮一阵阵上涌。完全沉入欲望海洋的前一刻，他摸索着抓住了中込的手。

他想：这下好了——我变成了海浪。

高潮来得比平时迅速，又凶狠，也许因为是后背位，似乎插入到了前所未有的深处。小小的夜灯在浪尖摇摇晃晃，藤堂眯起眼睛，身体向后仰去。

喜欢他。好喜欢他。

如果那么荒凉的年少是为了攒够遇见他的运气，上天其实待他不薄。

陪在自己身边的是这个人、永远都会是这个人，真的太好了。

他去蹭中込的下巴，故意收缩了一下穴口，耳边立刻传来一声哽咽。

“怎么了？”他明知故问，抚摸爱人放在自己腰间的手，“已经不可以了吗？”

“不是……”哭成这样还不肯认输吗？还是说，正因为哭成这样，才更要在其他地方讨回来呢？

藤堂抿着嘴悄悄地笑。

“那……斑比可要多给我一点～”

04.

“如果……如果斑比真的这么不放心藤堂悦，之后再给她添个保护者吧。”

“诶？”

“姓中込的男孩子，我非常期待哦。”


End file.
